


The Night You Found Me

by DanielRJ



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Stray Cat Carmilla, catmilla, yaya! we all need some fluff now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielRJ/pseuds/DanielRJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is walking around campus, when a small black cat appears in her path. It's small, and it's very cute.</p><p>This story happens before season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Small Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm having a lot of feeling about hollstein 2.0, and Carmilla Season 0. So i was thinking about Laura meeting Catmilla before she met Carm in season 1. Hope You like it!

        Laura's classes had finished about four hours ago. She was walking around the campus, thinking she should've brought the bear spray with her, due to it being almost midnight, and because campus always became weirder during night time.

        It was winter, and Laura had forgotten to bring her coat, all she was wearing was a button up, and she was starting to evaluate her life choices.

        "Jesus... So cold.....I should've just-" Laura stopped in her tracks as she saw a small black mass walk right in front of her. As the wind blew, the trees gave away small moon light beams that showed what the small black mass was. It was a small black cat. Very small and very, very cute.

        "Hello there friend. You're so cute aren't you?" Laura said as she crouched down, giggling as the cat seemed to get offended by being called cute. She thought for a seconds that the cat's eyes looked almost human, but, she ended up laughing at that thought. She reached her hand forward, scratching behind the ears of the small cat, who purred contently. 

        "Poor you.... You're so cold. And, you're probably hungry." Laura pondered for a moment. Then her features lit up like the bright moon. She smiled. "I'm gonna take you home with me." 

        The cat's eyes widened, its expressions turning almost comic, once Laura picked it up. The cat tried to escape, but, once it felt the warmth coming from Laura embrace, it stayed still, leaning closer.

 

* * *

 

 

         "There." Laura smiled as she placed a small bowl with milk in front of the black cat. Sitting on the edge of her bed, grabbing a cookie. The cat looked at Laura, as if questioning her why Laura had a cookie and it didn't. Laura giggled.

         "Oh c'mon! You need to eat, and i don't think chocolate chip cookies are the best for you." Now that.. That caught the cat's attention. Cookies. Cookies are good.

         "You want cookies, don't you?" Laura asked, smiling as the cat jumped swiftly onto her lap, looking expectantly at the cookie. "Fine, only a little bit." Laura split the cookie in small pieces feeding them to the, now very happy cat.

         After a few minutes, the cat had already eaten four more cookies. Which, Laura had argued about because, it wouldn't be very healthy for a cat to eat so much chocolate in such short time.

         As she was petting the cat, Laura frowned, once she rubbed her fingers over what seemed like a wound. She slowly searched for it and found a deep cut near the cat's ribs, starting from it's back.

        "Holy fishsticks! You're hurt! Oh My God! Wait!" Laura got up quickly, running to her bathroom to get her very large and very heavy medic kit. Her father had a... Safety concern.

        The cat only looked at Laura wide-eyed while she scrambled through the kit, looking for something she wasn't finding. It meowed. 

        "Shh, Shh, I know shhh. I'm trying to find something to clean your wound. How the hell did you even get that." Laura looked up frowning as the cat seemed to shrug at her question. 

       " You're weird. You act very human, but you're still very cute. I like you." There it was again, the «don't call me a cute» look. Laura giggled.

        She finally found what she was looking for after fifteen minutes of scrambling.

       "Okay, so this might sting a little, but if you don't run or bite or scratch, I will give you more cookies. So.. Don't bite me." Laura slowly grabbed the cat, settling it on her lap. The cat remain still, only meowing discontent as the cotton ball touched the wound.  It looked up once it felt a droplet fall onto it's back. Laura giggled.

      "Yes, before you look at me like that, yes. I am crying. I hate seeing animals hurt. Specially if they are as cute as you are." The cat looked at Laura for a second, as if pondering its next move.

      The cat slowly brought itself on its two legs, its front paws on Laura's chest as it began licking Laura's face, before nuzzling its head on Laura's neck purring.

      "You're too cute... But let me just put something on it so it won't infect."

      After ten minutes the cat looked down itself. There were ligatures wrapping the small cat abdomen. 

      "All done! And... As promised..." Laura help a cookie in front of the cat, who meowed happily.

 

* * *

 

 

      It was almost morning once Laura realized she had been playing with the small cat for a very long time. And, both of them were very exhausted. 

      "Okay, i'm very tired and you also look very tired. C'mon, you need to rest your little cute butt." Laura tapped the yellow pillow where she had her head rested. The pillow was large enough to fit both of them, not to mention that it was fluffy.

      The cat curled next to Laura, placing its tail in front of its nose. Laura giggled.

      "I've said it once, and i'll say it again. You're cute." The cat wiggle it's tail, making it hit Laura's nose lightly. It meowed.

      "Not funny, misst...." Laura looked confused, was it a lady cat or dude cat? The cat meowed, almost as if it was laughing.

      "Mister?" Laura asked. The cat meowed as if offended.

      "Miss?" The cat meowed once again, this time, happily as it moved closer to Laura. Laura smiled as the tiny ball of fur, settled herself on the crook of her neck, as if saying yes. 

      "Okay, Miss Cute Butt, sleep now." The cat purred as Laura scratched behind her ears. Laura slowly drifted to sleep, the room being filled with the little cat's purrs.

 

* * *

 

 

     Laura woke up with the sun light disrupting her sleep. She smiled happily at the empty dorm. Betty had been away for a while, probably due to family issues.

    "Good morning, Miss fur ball! How are you-" Laura stopped in her speech once she opened her eyes. She pouted once she realized the cat was gone.

    "Awwn... She left." Laura said, as she walked around the dorm, checking one last time to see if the cat had decided to walk around.

    "I hope she is okay. How the hell did she-" Laura looked at the opened window. She sighed.

    "Great job, Hollis. Leaving the window opened..."

    She made her way to her desk. She still had a dozen of papers to do for her classes. She was pondering if she should do like a vlog series for her project. Yes. That is a very good idea.

     "Okay, so. I will just talk about the library. There's a lot of weird things happening here, and i still have a freaking project to do. So! Vlogging it is!"

     As soon as she snapped the camera on, the dorm door was swung opened. A beautiful girl came in. Black wavy hair, her clothes comprised by mostly leather, her skin tone was pale, almost like it was frozen in time. Laura snapped out of the examination of the girl and came back to reality. I mean who-

    "Umm, excuse me, but, who the hell are you?" 

    The girl smiled. There was something in her eyes, it seemed almost too familiar.

   "Carmilla. I'm your new roommate, sweetheart."

  

 

 


	2. Weird Similarities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura starts noticing some similarities about Carmilla. Maybe she's overthinking it, or, she's actually onto something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup little nerds? Ahaha, as a request I will continue this story! It will have probably 4 chapters, but I can, I will post more! Hope you like Laura starting to get a little insane by the similarities between Carm and the little black cat.

         After hours and hours of arguing, Laura comes to the conclusion that she won't be able to kick the new girl out. Sure, sure, she had a letter from the Dean of Students, but that didn't mean she could just get in and start messing with Betty's stuff. 

        "I'm gonna find Betty, and you're gonna be out of here so fast there's gonna be scorch marks on those leather pants of yours." Carmilla just closes her eyes while she's sprawled on Betty's bed. Laura groans, huffs, and groans once again before sitting on her desk chair, trying to get her work done. Which proved to be hard as the loud rock music made its presence clear. 

        A few days later, Laura decides to snap her camera on once again, she had to show the erratic behaviour of Carmilla. After babbling about the horrible things Carmilla did - most of them being the lack of hygiene the girl seemed to have, and the unbelievable capacity to clog the shower drain - Laura tries to set for a bowl of Captain Crunch. Anger could be seen in her eyes, and also a light taste of revenge as she mention the little rumour she had spread about Carmilla's "Raging Cold Sores".

       " Boom! Revenge is mine.  And so is Carmilla's super special soy milk that I'm not suppose to touch because...-" Laura puts her best _I'm an angry Carmilla_ face, before continuing. "-That's just the way the world works, Cutie. Ugh" As she slowly pours the content into her bowl, she's met by an awful surprise. The milk, turns out to be blood. 

      Between the sound of disgust and the questions popping in her head, she makes a run for the floor don's dorm.

      In a couple of seconds she's back in her room, dragging with her Perry, the floor don, and LaFontaine, the unofficial truth speaker.

      " See? Blood. In the milk container, in my creepy roommate's milk container.-" Laura looks at them, as if questioning if they were seeing the same thing. "- So, she's gotta go, right? I mean, this is like, a death threat, or a health code violation. And the time as come for Carmilla to go."

     Before she managed to continue her ranting, Perry agrees that it is in fact a little odd, in which LaFontaine jumps in, asking how many people take type-O with their cereal. After both of them going on about Perry using the wrong name, and LaFontaine being the unofficial truth speaker and survival issues, Laura finally intervenes.

    " Oh, see, surviving. Yes. I like that plan. And in order to do that, we need to get rid of Carmilla." 

    " Well, it's not that i don't understand, but, don't you think you oughta talk to her first? A lot of problems can be solved through good communication."

    "A lot of problems can also be solved by taking hair and blood samples to figure out exactly what type of freaking you're dealing with." LaFontaine raises the biggest syringe you've ever seen, and you hate needles, so you politely ask them to put it away.

    After Perry blurs out that a few other girls actually have gone missing Laura asks if she can talk to them, which only made her feel even angrier when called intense. But eventually, Perry agrees to bring the girls to meet Laura. Just as they were about to begin to talk about Carmilla, she enters the room.

    Se uses her sarcasm - and her unbelievable body sexiness - to make the ginger twins go away. Which, unsurprising, makes Laura become even angrier. 

 

* * *

 

 

   After SJ and Natalie left the room, Laura frowns while she watches Carmilla. Yes, Carmilla looked angry as hell, but there was something familiar in that look. She swore she had seen it some place else. But where?

 

* * *

   

So, Laura messed up. Well, maybe not entirely but, she messed up. She still smiles as Danny, her Lit TA, leaves the room, but, she was still pissed at herself for bringing the Dean to call a Town Hall Meeting. 

   "This is covered in so much crap, I can't even move correctly..." She lays on her bed, facing the white ceiling. 

    Slowly, Laura starts to doze off, but she's interrupted by a small weight being put on her stomach. She opens her eyes.

    "What the? Oh, it's you." Laura smiles as she begins petting the small cat. Who, unsurprisingly, starts to purr at the touch.

    Laura's smile disappears as soon as the thought of Carmilla pops on her head. She huffs loudly, making the cat to jump slightly. Laura proceeds to apologize, as she starts rubbing behind the ears of the cat.

    "I have this roommate, you know...-" The cat looks up at Laura. "- I mean.. She's not that bad, but.. She's always pushing people aside, and.. Look. I know I only know her for about one month or less, but still.. I wish I could see more of her other side." Laura swore she saw the little cat frown. Laura giggles. It looks a lot like the way Carmilla frowns. And the way she turns her head when she becomes confused over something. She kept seeing a lot of similarities between Carmilla and the small Cat.

    Sometimes it would be the way the cat looked angry when Laura called her cute, or when Laura said something that - strangely - seemed to offend the little cat. 

   "I swear, that frown right there, looked a lot like the way she frowns. Maybe, you're a cat version of her. A more, cuddly, friendly, lovely, version of her." The cat leans closer to her touch, as she seems happier and happier, as Laura runs her fingers through her black fur.

   Laura, eventually fell asleep. She knew that the cat would be gone as soon as she woke up, but still. The feeling of someone, something, not running away from her for a few seconds, makes her happy. Even if it just for a few minutes.

 

* * *

 

      Laura woke up with the sound of loud punk rock music. Shocker.

    "Carmilla, turn that god awful music down." Laura grunted as she rolled to her side, opening her eyes, only to let them become wide.

     Carmilla was sleeping on her bed, all curled up around Laura's yellow pillow. She knew Carmilla behaved a little strangely, but, well, now she was just behaving like the little black cat. Laura felt her concentration flee from the earth as she began noticing Carmilla's features. 

     Her face was pale, but, it was lighten up by the candles on the nightstand, showing her peaceful features. Her hair was draped over her face, creating numerous patterns. Carmilla's hands were holding the pillow as if it was her life saviour. Carmilla took a deep breath. Her lips formed slowly into the most beautiful smile Laura had ever seen in her life.

    Laura fond herself contemplating Carmilla while she slept. It should make her feel weird, but, it made her happy to see how look a like Carmilla and the black cat were. The way Carmilla's eyebrows twitched as if she was dreaming, the way she grasped the pillow, the way she sighed contently. 

    Something inside Laura seemed to snap. She couldn't put her finger quite on it, but,  it was as if seeing the other girl sleep brought her peace, happiness. Something she hadn't had in a while. Soon, Laura felt sleep slowly take over her.

    Laura closed her eyes, smiling as images of the small black cat appeared in her mind. And right before she fell asleep, she swore she heard the small cat's purr.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeyyyy ahahah. So, that was a heck of a ride.. Not really ahah, but yeah! I have a lot of ideas for this story! For now, I will stick for the four chapters, but, I will probably extend them ehehe. Hope you liked it, and, don't forget that reviews are always awesome! Thank You For reading!!


	3. Strange Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Laura realises that the small cat, isn't so small at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, little nerds, I know.. I'm terribly sorry for the incredibly long wait, but to compensate this long time without updating, I bring you a new chapter to shake you up!! Hope You Like It!!

         Laura enters her room completely mad at Carmilla. They had been called by Perry about the loud rock music that Carmilla loves to play at top volume.

         "You're...You're... Unbelievable! I mean, I told you to keep it down and now-" Laura points to the door. "-Perry is pissed at me." Carmilla doesn't say a word, she just smiles at Laura's face, which makes the tiny ball of rage even angrier.

         "And now you're laughing at me! Carmilla, this needs to stop. I'm not going to continue in this dorm if you can't behave like a human being." Laura sits on her bed with her arms crossed. Carmilla looses her smirk as she looks at Laura. It would be telling a lie if Laura said she didn't think that Carmilla got sad at the idea of her leaving. Which she would never admit thinking.

         "Cupcake, calm down. It's just a few noise complains. It's not a big deal.." Carmilla sits on her bed facing Laura. The maintain eye contact for a bit, but Laura soon turns her vision away. She takes a deep breath.

         "Okay, fine, okay. But, you have to promise to keep it down. I don't want to get into an argument with Perry, and you don't want me to lea- I mean, you don't want to have to clean this dorm by yourself so. No more loud music. Okay?" Laura asks. Carmilla smiles at the deal.

         "Deal." Carmilla says as she gets up and walks by Laura on her way out the door. Laura swore she had seen Carmilla roll her hips more than usual.

 

* * *

 

         

       "So much work..." Laura had been working on her psychology essay for three hours. All she had done was write the tittle.

        She was so tired of all the classes that she didn't even realise that Carmilla had come in into their dorm and lay down on her respective bed.

        Laura turns around when a purr breaks the silence in the room to find Carmilla sleeping flat on her stomach and her face hidden on the famous yellow pillow.

        Laura shakes her head. 

        Either way, it was late, so she decided to just go to bed and hope for the best tomorrow.

        Laura fell asleep to the quiet sound of purrs once again.

 

* * *

 

          "Good Evening, gentil viewers! Today's top story... Drum rolls please!!!-" A photo of a black box slowly appears as Laura point to the left top corner of the screen as. "- Mystery Meat Friday! What the hell is inside of this black box?" 

          Laura was in a extremely happy mood today. Why? Well, today the had a very small guest. You guessed it. Miss Cute Butt. The small cat lay on Laura's desk, her head turned to the screen. Her gaze was fixed on Laura. Laura's eyes to be more specific. Laura became more and more close to the small cat.

          Miss Cute Butt would visit Laura every other day, entering by the always slightly opened window. She would often be waiting for Laura to come from her late night classes. Or, like she did a few times, visit her in the Library, as Laura studied for her finals. 

          Though, she would only stay if chocolate cookies were present. Laura laughed many times at the cat's face when she lied about not having the cookies with her. Lets say that that look was similar to a panther who had lost her prey.

          Laura really liked the cat. But, she also realised the resemblance of the cat to Carmilla. It would be either the sarcastic look or the stubbornness. So, Laura decided to call the small cat Catmilla. After all, the cat looked like a cat version of Carmilla

          As Laura rambled about the weird meat, the cat's gaze did not leave hers. Laura knew that look, that hungry gaze. Although, of course, she would shake the idea off, like c'mon, Carmilla? The rage filled, leather wearing, sarcastic master..sexy goddess.. Turning into a small, very cute and very gentil cat? Hell no!

          But the resemblances were there, everything was there. But C'mon, hell no! I mean, no way.. right?

 

 

* * *

 

         

          After hours of editing, cookie eating, sugary sodas drinking, Laura was finally done with her video. Catmilla kept still for practically the entire video, besides the casual yaw or stretch, she behaved perfectly.

          So, after a well behaviour, little Catmilla deserver a cuddle.

          Laura lay in her bed as Catmilla lazily made herself comfortable on top of her. Whilst Laura ran her fingers to smooth black fur, her eyes started to close as she drifted into sleep.

         Once Laura fell into her deep sleep, a dream started to roll.

         She was the proud News Anchor of the most popular Tv Channel in Styria. Today's news were about a chapel burning down. Nothing out of the ordinary. But, as Laura is facing the camera and talking about the incident, a large dark  shadows appears behind the Cameraman.

         "What the hell?" Laura thought as the shadow seemed to dance behind the camera.

          Suddenly, a feeling of dread rushes over Laura, making her run to the bathroom, totally dismissing that she was live.

          As she reaches the bathroom, she washes her face in hopes to make the sensation go away. But the sensation was still there. She tries to close her eyes to forget the awful sensation she feels in the pit of her stomach. She opens her eyes only to see droplets of red liquid fall into her hands. Laura looks up at the mirror.

          Her eyes are bloodshot red, her ears and nose are bleeding heavily. She panics. As she rushes to the door to get help the floor it self starts to bleep as a loud and deafening laugh it heard, echoing in the small bathroom.

         The shadow appears once again. Laura doesn't know what to do. She's in total panic, as if her dad's bear spray could save her from this immense shadow.

         Suddenly, she shadow launches to Laura, only to be stopped by a giant black cat. The sound of growls and flesh being gashed scares Laura even more making her close her eyes, until it all falls into absolute silence.

          Laura opens her eyes slowly, and as she does, the giant cat looks at her. Everything turns white.

          Laura wakes up gasping for air as if she had been suffocated. she tries to get up, but, a huge weight is on top of her stomach. her hearts beats heavily as she looks down. 

          She finds the giant black cat from her dream with its head on her stomach. Laura gasps at the thought of the dream being real, waking up the big cat.

          As the cat yawns, their eyes connect an Laura comes to the realization. The big cat is Catmilla, her little black cat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura is getting close to finding out who Catmilla really is! ahaha Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it, and once again I'm really sorry for the long wait, school and work put together... not good shit ahahah Thank You!!


End file.
